1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally refers to a beehive, specifically to its lid which has a top that opens and closes and under this exist containers and an opening with a removable cover, which has air intake holes with shutters that open and close. The beehive has a special way to tie its woods or sides together, and a special take off board at the bottom of the beehive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the beehives up to this time the lid covers the body of the hive and enables air circulation through the air intake holes. In order to work with the bees the lid has to be taken off with force because it has been glued with “propolis” by the bees. This fact stimulates and stresses the bees demanding much time and work by the apiculturist, and makes smoking the bees a necessity. The smoking though has the disadvantage of transferring all toxic substances to bees' products. The stimulation has the side effect of consuming honey and pollen by the bees, some bees' deaths, as well as looting from nearby beehives. Additionally in the lid and in the hive in general, nails and screws are being used to hold the wooden boards together resulting in the boards to loose tie and crack. The take off board is an extension of the bottom of the hive.
The beehive lid according to the current invention not only covers the body of the hive but also enables all the works inside the hive to take place under all weather conditions, without taking the lid off and without the need to smoke the bees, which results to less time and work needed by the apiculturist. This way we don't stimulate the bees, avoiding the consumption of honey and pollen, as well as the looting from nearby beehives. Using the lid of the present invention, the apiculturists are able to watch the bees inside the hive without disturbing them. The lid of this hive has to be taken off only when we have to work with the boards inside the hive. By adjusting the shutters of the air intake holes the apiculturist helps the bees to overcome any weather conditions. The lid and the body of the hive don't crack, don't loose tie nor rot because the sideboards are use dovetail joints to be held together and not nails nor screws. The space needed for the transportation of the hive is reduced because the take off board of the bottom flaps upwards blocking the main door and not permitting the bees to exit but allowing the air intake to remain open because of its riddled construction. The size of the take off board can be lengthened in order to help the flying of the bees.
Arrangements of the above type are known for example from:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,509 A/HUETTER patent refers to a beehive, which permits more than one colony of bees in the same beehive with separate queen to collect and store honey, and is irrelevant to my invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,340,219 A/G. B. LEWIS COMPANY refers to beehives of generally conventional construction having improved rests or frame supporting members and is irrelevant to my invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 129,464 A/CUNNINGHAM refers to the general construction of the beehive and not to a lid that opens and therefore is irrelevant to my invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,479 A/LAGERMAN refers to a method of beekeeping and not the lid of the beehive and therefore is irrelevant to my invention.
GR20020100010 A PANAGIOTAKIS K. refers to a mechanism of honey extraction and therefore is irrelevant to my invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,832 GLASSCOCK ET AL. refers to a beehive constructed with special material as foam e.t.c. and therefore is irrelevant to my invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,300,772 A/BORLAND refers to beehive body and frame construction and therefore is irrelevant to my invention.